1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a screw protection cover and a shell assembly of a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere. Most of these portable electronic devices such as mobile phones typically include a front shell and a back shell fastened to the front shell by screws. Thus, the front shell or the back shell needs to define several screw holes therethrough for assembling the screws therein. However, after assembling, the screw holes of the shell are exposed which detracts from the overall appearance of the portable electronic device. In addition, contaminants, such as dust, water, etc, may attach or enter into and contaminate internal space of the portable electronic device. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide screw covers to cover/shield the corresponding screw holes.
However, the existing screw covers are easy to disengage from the corresponding screw holes and are often dropped out of the screw holes of the shell accidently as the portable electronic device is in use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.